Fuite
by Saanak
Summary: Les raisons qu'a Ruby de rejeter Belle ne tiennent pas la route, mais leurs amis parviendront-ils à lui faire entendre raison? Mention de Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour! Cela fait très, très longtemps que je n'ai rien publié... ^^' mais me voici de retour avec ce texte que je pensais écrire depuis longtemps, mais la perspective d'écrire en français sur une série que je n'avais vue qu'en anglais me laissait perplexe. Cependant, nous y voilà, parce que quand même, ce couple mérite de l'attention!

J'espère n'avoir pas trop dénaturé les personnages en écrivant cet OS (c'est toujours ma plus grande peur). Celui-ci comprendra trois parties, toutes écrites, donc rassurez vous, vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire ;)

Je précise qu'il y a des allusions à la saison 2, mais rien de bien méchant ^^

Dernières petites choses, les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Fuite**

Ruby se raidit. Sans qu'elle le contrôle, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et les traits de son visage se durcirent. Comment aurait elle pu réagir autrement, alors qu'elle venait d'entendre les paroles les plus terrifiantes de toute son existence ?

La personne qui les avait prononcées se tenait devant elle et était pourtant loin d'inspirer la terreur. Car ce n'était ni Régina, ni Gold ou encore le docteur Frankenstein qui la regardait avec des yeux anxieux, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Non, ça n'était rien de tout cela. C'était tout simplement (même si la situation était au fond très compliquée), une jolie, très jolie, voire splendide bibliothécaire aux yeux bleus à faire tomber par terre.

Après que toutes ces pensées lui soient passées par la tête, Ruby songea qu'il était temps de répondre, bien que sa peur ne l'eût pas quittée.

-Belle..., commença t-elle, mais elle fut incapable de dire autre chose. Pourtant, il y avait tant à dire.

-Je t'en prie Ruby, ne me demande pas de répéter, répondit la bibliothécaire en rougissant.

La serveuse sourit malgré elle, cette fille était tellement adorable. Et craquante. Et en même temps...

Elle secoua la tête pour stopper le flot de pensées : elle n'avait pas le droit de répondre positivement à Belle.

-Belle, tu as conscience que je suis dangereuse et...

La jeune femme la coupa en levant les yeux au ciel :

-Ruby, combien de fois va t-il falloir que je te le répète ? Tu ne m'effraies pas.

-Ça n'est pas la question d'effrayer ou non, Belle. Sans ma cape pour me contrôler, je pourrais te blesser, ou pire. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec..., la voix de la louve se brisa. Bon nombre d'années avaient passé, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à oublier la mort de Peter. Elle ne pourrait probablement jamais.

Cette fois-ci, Belle retint un soupir avec difficulté. Son exaspération augmentait :

-Ru. By, fit elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Je sais ce qui s'est passé mais, elle s'approcha et saisit les mains de la serveuse, je t'ai déjà vue te transformer non pas une, mais plusieurs fois et il n'est jamais rien arrivé de mal. Tu sais te contrôler. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de la louve : Je crois en toi. Et je t'aime.

À ces mots, Ruby libéra ses mains. Belle avait prononcé de nouveau ces trois mots qui terrorisaient tant la louve.

Voyant le trouble dans ses yeux, la bibliothécaire continua :

-S'il te plaît. Donne nous une chance.

Ruby ferma les yeux : elle savait qu'elle allait se détester pour ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle ne pouvait laisser Belle devenir encore plus proche d'elle. La louve refusait de mettre son amie, celle qu'elle aimait, en danger. Et pourtant, le délicieux parfum de Belle parvenait jusqu'à ses narines, si enivrant et tentant. Il aurait été si facile de dire oui...

Elle rouvrit les yeux : non, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser tenter. Elle devait _protéger_ Belle.

-Je..., bredouilla t-elle. Elle se haïssait d'avance. Elle prit une grande inspiration : Qui te dit que je t'aime ?

Belle eut un hoquet de surprise et ses yeux, si doux, si brillants, perdirent leur éclat en un instant, en même temps qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Ruby et tourna les talons, fuyant vers la bibliothèque.

OoOoO

Ruby ne sut jamais exactement comment elle était rentrée au diner, ni comment elle avait pu assurer son service jusqu'à la fin.

Elle avait fait souffrir Belle.

Et la louve avait beau se répéter que c'était pour leur bien à toutes les deux, les yeux emplis de douleur de Belle la hantaient. La bibliothécaire n'avait d'ailleurs pas mis les pieds au diner depuis trois jours.

Cela faisait donc trois jours que Ruby travaillait telle un automate, distribuant des sourires qui sonnaient faux et prenant les commandes comme un robot.

Granny ne manqua pas de le remarquer, mais décida d'attendre quelques jours avant de s'entretenir avec sa petite-fille. Cet état n'était peut-être que passager. Toutefois, la vieille femme en doutait.

Elle espérait qu'Emma, avec qui Ruby s'entendait si bien, reviendrait bientôt du Pays imaginaire.

Granny ne s'inquiétait pas pour l'équipage du Jolly Roger après tout, il y avait à bord deux puissants sorciers, des combattants aguerris et la Sauveuse. Si tout ce petit monde arrivait à ne pas s'entre-tuer, quiconque se mettrait au travers de leur route avait du soucis à se faire.

Une famille tout entière et un pirate pour sauver un enfant. Et surtout, deux mères aux pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement. La femme sourit à la pensée de ces deux-là d'après elle, ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne prennent conscience de leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre...

OoOoO

Le sur-lendemain, grand-mère comme petite-fille apprirent avec joie que l'équipe partie sauver Henry était de retour, tous sains et saufs.

La ville entière poussa un soupir de soulagement, car malgré la confiance quasi-aveugle que les gens mettaient en Emma et en ses parents, les habitants commençaient à s'inquiéter pour eux après trois semaines d'absence.

Néanmoins, Granny refusa que Ruby prenne sa journée pour aller accueillir Emma et les autres.

La louve dut donc attendre deux jours de plus avant de revoir son amie.

Du fait de sa nature de loup, elle sentit bien avant qu'il n'entre dans le diner que Henry approchait. Elle sentit également que Regina le suivait de près, mais fut incapable de reconnaître l'odeur de la personne qui les accompagnait.

Quand la porte du diner s'ouvrit, elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que la troisième personne était Emma. Non seulement celle-ci sentait la magie à plein nez, mais elle dégageait une odeur qui ressemblait à celle de... Regina ?

Le trio sourit à Ruby et ils s'installèrent à une table non loin du comptoir.

Après avoir servi à Atchoum son verre de jus de pomme, la serveuse se dirigea vers la table de son amie.

A eux, au moins, elle voulait offrir un sourire sincère.

« -Heureuse de revoir tous les trois. Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Elle sut cependant qu'elle avait échoué, car elle vit Emma froncer très légèrement les sourcils. « Grillée », songea t-elle.

-La même chose que d'habitude pour moi, dit Regina, en lui offrant un second sourire. Les yeux de la maire brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle, quelque chose ressemblant à... de l'espoir ?

En habituée du métier, Ruby retint un froncement de sourcils devant tous ces changements et hocha la tête, notant la commande de la maire.

Emme poussa un léger soupir :

-Regina, après trois semaines à ne manger que de la nourriture... plus ou moins mangeable, il serait temps de se faire plaisir, non ?

La maire secoua la tête :

-Em.. Miss Swan, libre à vous et à Henry de vous remplir les veines de cholestérol, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous accompagner dans vos errances culinaires.

À ces mots, Emma comme Henry écarquillèrent les yeux, mais le garçon fut le plus rapide à prendre la parole :

-Je peux manger la même chose qu'Emma ?, demanda t-il, incrédule.

Regina tenta de cacher son sourire devant la surprise de son fils, mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié.

-A circonstances exceptionnelles, menus exceptionnels, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, dans un geste qui aurait bien plus convenu à sa voisine de table qu'à elle.

Emma se tourna vers Ruby avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Dans ce cas, deux frites et deux cheeseburgers, s'il te plaît.

Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose pendant ces trois semaines et Ruby nota mentalement de tirer les vers du nez à Emma dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Mais la pensée de Belle la ressaisit soudain, et elle dut faire un effort pour leur déclarer qu'elle leur apportait leurs commandes le plus vite possible.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle entendit Emma se lever, la suivre et lui glisser à l'oreille :

-Toi, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Ruby donna leur commande au cuisinier, se tourna vers la blonde et dit à voix basse :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Vraiment ? interrogea Emma. Tu as l'air aussi déprimée que Remus Lupin, pardon de la comparaison, et Belle n'est pas ici.

À la mention de ce nom, Ruby baissa les yeux. La shérif était plus perspicace qu'il n'y paraissait parfois. Celle-ci, remarquant la réaction de la serveuse, dit d'une voix douce :

-Tu me raconteras ça au comptoir, une fois qu'on aura fini.

Ruby hocha la tête, puis furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir montré autant de faiblesse, ajouta d'un ton moqueur :

-Je crois que toi aussi, tu as des choses à me raconter, et disant cela, elle dirigea son regard vers Regina, en grande conversation avec son fils.

La blonde rougit :

-On... en reparlera tout à l'heure si tu veux. Mais toi d'abord, conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers sa table, où Henry et Regina l'attendaient avec le même regard curieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ruby leur apporta leurs repas et s'enfuit en cuisine, fuyant les yeux inquisiteurs d'Emma.

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard, dans un diner alors presque désert, Emma s'assit au comptoir.

-Deux verres de rhum, s'il te plaît.

La brune haussa un sourcil :

-La fréquentation d'un certain pirate t'aurait-elle donné un goût prononcé pour cet alcool ?

La shérif fit la moue et dit d'une voix boudeuse :

-Le deuxième verre est pour toi.

Un « Oh » surpris fut la seule chose que parvint à prononcer la serveuse avant de placer devant Emma un verre plein du liquide ambré. La blonde en prit une gorgée, sembla apprécier le goût, puis demanda :

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé pendant notre absence ?

-Eh bien, Grumpy s'est encore saoulé quatre ou cinq fois. Whale l'a sauvé de la noyade alors que cet idiot voulait prendre un bain de minuit et...

-Rubes, coupa Emma, arrête de chercher à gagner du temps.

Ruby poussa un soupir et prit une gorgée de son propre verre :

-Belle m'a fait une déclaration.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Emma.

La louve la fusilla du regard : il y avait encore quelques clients dans le diner.

-Désolée, dit la blonde en murmurant. Tu veux dire, Belle, la bibliothécaire sexy, mignonne, adorable, dont tu me parles depuis des lustres ? Celle de Rumplestilskin ?

La serveuse hochait la tête à l'énonciation de toutes les qualités de Belle quand elle se figea au nom du sorcier. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, Belle allait-elle retourner vers lui ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

-Bon, continua Emma, et que s'est-il passé ?

-Je l'ai rejetée, avoua Ruby si faiblement que son amie dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

La shérif fronça les sourcils :

-Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ? Tu... l'aimes, non ?

-Justement, c'est là le problème, dit la louve en reprenant une gorgée de rhum.

Le froncement de sourcils d'Emma s'accentua jusqu'à ce que celle-ci demande :

-Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de cette histoire de loup-garou que tu as dit non ?

Ruby soupira de nouveau :

-Bien sûr que si.

-C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue, déclara Emma d'un ton très sérieux.

Voyant que la serveuse allait répliquer, elle continua, levant sa main gauche:

-Laisse moi finir : premièrement, (Emma abaissa un doigt) elle sait depuis longtemps que tu as un petit problème de fourrure. Deuxièmement, (la shérif abaissa un autre doigt) elle t'a déjà sous ta forme de louve. Troisièmement, elle n'a pas fui pour autant. Quatrièmement, elle a dû vraiment prendre sur elle-même pour avoir le courage de faire cette déclaration. Conclusion : cours la rejoindre, dis lui que tu regrettes et que tu l'aimes et ayez votre Happy ending.

Après cette démonstration, la shérif hocha la tête d'un air satisfait :

-Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Navrée, mais ça ne va pas être possible, déclara Ruby d'un air sombre. Et disant cela, elle regardait à l'extérieur du diner.

Belle et Rumplestilskin marchaient côte à côte en direction du diner.

-Ruby, ça n'est peut-être pas...

-Dis à Granny que je prends mon après-midi, coupa Ruby en enlevant prestement son tablier et en vidant son verre de rhum.

-Rub..., tenta d'appeler Emma, mais la serveuse s'était déjà volatilisée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du diner s'ouvrit sur Rumplestilskin et Belle, et la blonde remarqua que celle-ci cherchait quelqu'un des yeux, de manière anxieuse.

Quand la bibliothécaire réalisa que Ruby était absente, elle se relâcha légèrement et remarquant la présence d'Emma, la salua d'un sourire. Mais ce sourire, comme celui de Ruby, avait perdu de son éclat.

La shérif sourit en retour et s'éclipsa pour aller trouver Granny.

La tenante du diner fit quelques réflexions lorsqu'elle apprit que sa petite-fille prenait une pause non planifiée, mais n'insista pas, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Cela fait, la shérif décida de retourner au diner afin d'observer les relations entre Belle et Rumple.

Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, elle découvrit une scène tout autre que celle qu'elle avait quittée. Belle était debout, les mains sur la table, semblant furieuse et Gold tentait de la calmer et de plaider sa cause.

L'expression de Belle se fit alors glaciale, de même que le ton de sa voix :

-C'était ta dernière chance, Rumple. J'en ai... assez. Assez de chercher à déterrer le bon en toi. Il est enfoui trop profondément pour moi.

-Belle, je t'en prie. Enfin, comprends moi...

-Non ! C'est fini Rumple, dit la bibliothécaire d'un ton sec. Elle sortit du diner en claquant la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews et les follows! Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son histoire plaît ^^

voici donc le deuxième chapitre des aventures de nos deux (ou quatre?) héroïnes. Comme le fait remarquer Spooky dans sa review, Regina et Emma sont assez présentes dans cette histoire, et continueront à l'être.

Le petit passage en italique est tiré de la génialissime fiction Safe de SgtMac, si vous maîtrisez l'anglais, je vous conseille de la lire (tout simplement un des meilleurs SQ que j'ai lus). Suite à plusieurs demandes, j'y joins une traduction maison. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez comment mieux traduire ce passage!

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, bien que plus court que le précédent, vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma racontait la scène à une Ruby plus que sceptique.

« -Emma, ça ne change rien à l'affaire !

-Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama la blonde, tu es certaine qu'elle est libre maintenant.

-Bon sang, te souviens-tu de ce que je suis ?

-Une fille charmante, sexy et désintéressée ? Écoute Rubs, on a déjà parlé de ça.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, nous en avons déjà trop parlé, répondit la serveuse en se redressant après avoir été accoudée au comptoir pour parler à la blonde.

Mais celle-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et lui attrapa fermement le bras, plantant ses yeux verts dans les noirs de Ruby :

-Va la voir.

-Je ne peux pas, pas après ce que j'ai fait.

-Justement, après ce que tu as fait, tu DOIS aller t'excuser.

-Je refuse de la mettre en danger, sans la cape je suis...

-Ruby, si tu ne vas pas la voir, je m'arrangerais pour créer un filtre d'amour qui te fera perdre la tête et te fera foncer chez elle...

-Crois tu vraiment que Regina te laisserait faire ? dit Ruby avec une esquisse de sourire.

Elle pensait mettre Emma mal à l'aise, mais voyant que les yeux de celle-ci se mettaient à briller intensément, elle comprit qu'elle était loin d'avoir obtenu l'effet escompté.

OoOoO

_Dans la maison d'une certaine maire_

« -J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Regina leva les yeux des documents qu'elle était en train d'étudier.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda t-elle d'un ton sincèrement curieux.

Emma n'était pas du genre à demander quoi que ce soit.

La shérif semblait troublée, comme si elle s'apprêtait à demander quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du.

-Est-ce que... tu pourrais essayer de parler à Ruby ? Elle ne se considère pas digne de Belle et a peur de la blesser à cause de..., enfin, tu sais, fit Emma en montrant la Lune au dehors.

Regina la regardait avec sérieux :

-Et tu penses que je serais plus à même de la convaincre que ce n'est pas le cas, qu'elle est vraiment digne de Miss French ?

Emma parut reprendre confiance en elle et dit avec un sourire :

-Tu as été maire pendant près de trente ans et je connais ton pouvoir de persuasion.

La maire se leva et s'approcha de la bonde :

-Que veux tu que je dise à Miss Lucas exactement ?

-Convaincs la de parler à Belle.

La brunette eut un air hésitant :

-Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire ça ?

-Oui, répondit Emma avec simplicité. Regina fut frappée de la sincérité et de la confiance qui brillaient dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, et cédant à une impulsion qu'elle réprimait habituellement, saisit doucement la visage d'Emma et embrassa celle-ci. La shérif y répondit avec plaisir, plaçant délicatement une main derrière la nuque de la maire, mais la brunette brisa le baiser avant que celui-ci ne prenne des proportions qu'aucune des deux femmes n'était sûre de pouvoir assumer.

_-What was that ? Emma asked._

_-That was thank you, Regina said, as she leaned forward to press her forehead against Emma's._

_(-Qu'est ce que c'était? demanda Emma._

_-C'était un merci, dit Regina, en se penchant en avant pour appuyer son front contre celui d'Emma._

Pour la confiance que tu as en moi.

L'ex-reine tourna la tête vers l'élégante horloge accrochée au mur :

-Il est encore tôt, je vais y aller.

-Maintenant ? demanda Emma, étonnée du zèle de Regina.

-Il m'arrive de vouloir faire les choses bien, dear, répliqua la maire, lui lançant un sourire éblouissant.

OoOoOoO

Regina avait promis à son fils de ne plus utiliser la magie. Pourtant, alors qu'elle descendait l'avenue principale de Storybrooke, en talons hauts, tout en étant l'objet de beaucoup de coups d'œil peu sympathiques, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se transporter jusqu'au diner par magie.

Quand enfin elle parvint au restaurant, elle ouvrit la porte avec vigueur et fonça prendre une place au bar. Tout cela, évidemment, en conservant son port de tête royal et sa démarche assurée de maire, quoiqu'elle ne fût plus ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ruby eut l'air étonnée de la voir seule, mais lui sourit quand elle s'assit au comptoir.

« -Regina, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Beaucoup de choses, Miss Lucas, répondit l'ex-maire du ton mi-séducteur mi-dominateur qu'elle employait quand elle était encore en fonction, tout en souriant.

Devant la surprise affichée par Ruby, elle continua :

-En fait, je suis venue vous empêcher de commettre une bêtise que vous regretterez longtemps.

Son ton était redevenu sérieux, et elle regardait la serveuse dans les yeux.

-Alors vous êtes la dernière trouvaille de notre shérif bien aimée pour me convaincre d'aller voir Belle ? questionna Ruby d'un ton où pointait une touche d'exaspération.

Regina ignora la question :

-Vous valez cent fois mieux que Rumple.

-Je doute que vous pensiez cela du temps où vous étiez sur le trône, répliqua la louve.

Elle regretta ses paroles à l'instant où elle les prononçait, mais à sa grande surprise, Regina sourit, penchant la tête sur le côté :

-Touchée. Mais nous y voilà, dit la reine déchue. La plupart des habitants de cette ville, voire la totalité, me voit comme la Méchante reine. Et pourtant, deux personnes croient encore que je peux devenir meilleure. Deux personnes m'aiment, et elle insista sur ce mot, malgré ce que j'ai fait.

Alors que vous, Miss Lucas, comment les gens vous voient ils ? Comme une jeune femme charmante.

Relevant le froncement de sourcils de Ruby, elle ajouta :

-Bien sûr, il y aura toujours un ou deux idiots pour vous rappeler ce que vous êtes à la pleine lune, mais Ruby, ne vous privez pas d'un bonheur certain et à portée de mains sous prétexte qu'une fois toutes les vingt-huit nuits, nous n'avez plus votre forme humaine. Vous êtes digne d'être aimée. Vous le méritez.

La louve resta bouche bée quelques instants devant ce discours, mais finit par reprendre une contenance :

-Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je la blessais.

-Croyez vous que je me le pardonnerais si je blessais Em... Henry, se reprit Regina.

Les yeux de Ruby s'illuminèrent :

-Elle compte vraiment pour vous.

L'ex-maire rougit et baissa les yeux, mais cela était tellement hors de son personnage qu'elle se reprit aussitôt :

-Si jamais vous craignez vraiment de lui faire du mal lorsque vous êtes transformée, je peux peut-être vous fournir un... objet magique. Même s'il n'est pas aussi performant que ne l'était votre cape (maudit soit l'idiot qui y a mis le feu) et bien que je pense que vous n'en aurez pas bes...

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda la louve avec empressement.

La maire continua :

-Une fois que vous serez allée voir Belle, et avant la pleine lune, vous viendrez me voir afin que je vous confie cet objet et vous le remettrez à Belle.

Ruby hochait la tête avec frénésie et résista à l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de l'ancienne maire. Au lieu de ça, elle la regarda dans les yeux, et espérant que Regina saurait comprendre combien elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, déclara :

-Tout le monde ne vous voit pas comme la Méchante reine. Certaines personnes ont conscience que les gens peuvent changer.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard qui, elles le savaient, aurait été impossible seulement trois semaines plus tôt. Un mélange de gratitude et de compréhension.

-Filez retrouver votre Belle, dit Regina avec un clin d'œil.

La serveuse regarda l'heure :

-Je ne peux quitter mon service en avance deux fois dans la semaine, dit elle avec regret. Il me reste une demi-heure. Vous plairait-il de rester me tenir compagnie ?

* * *

Haha! Que va t-il advenir de Ruby et Belle? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ;)

n'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques, ne soyez pas timides, je le serai toujours plus que vous ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le troisième chapitre de notre histoire! vous avez de la chance, je pensais que ce serait le dernier, mais j'ai encore deux trois choses à écrire sur ces quatre-là, notamment au sujet de l'objet que Regina donnera à Ruby... Si vous voulez que le prochain chapitre soit publié rapidement, laissez moi des commentaires sur celui-ci ;)

en espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture!

* * *

A vingt et une heures précises, Ruby quitta le diner et fonça chez elle se changer.

À vingt et une heures une, Belle aperçut sur la table de nuit une lettre qui ne s'y trouvait pas quelques secondes auparavant. Sur le papier délicat étaient tracés quelques mots :

« _Prenez l'emblème des Stark et remplacez le premier mot de leur devise._

_Oh, et félicitations pour votre interprétation de la petite amie exaspérée auprès de Rumple, il n'y a vu que du feu._

_Mrs. Mills »_

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. La première partie du message lui était absolument incompréhensible. Quant à la seconde... comment la maire avait-elle pu deviner que la scène au diner n'avait été qu'une comédie de sa part, afin de faire comprendre au vieil homme une fois pour toute qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui ?

À vingt et une heures trois, Belle, intriguée par la première partie du message, s'installa devant son ordinateur.

À vingt et une heures cinq et deux secondes, la louve s'arrêta essoufflée devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

Vingt et une heure cinq et dix secondes, Belle murmurait « The wolf is coming ». Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte.

Incapable du moindre mouvement, la jolie bibliothécaire murmura de nouveau « The wolf is coming ».

Et alors que Ruby s'apprêtait à toquer une deuxième fois, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant celle dont l'absence la tuait à petit feu.

« -Ruby.

-Belle.

Après un silence gêné, Belle reprit la parole :

-Que se passe t-il ?

Réalisant l'heure tardive et combien il était peu convenable de venir frapper chez les gens à une heure pareille, Ruby bafouilla :

-Désolée de te déranger si tard, mais je viens de finir mon service.

-Et ce que tu avais à me dire ne pouvait attendre demain ? demanda Belle d'un ton qu'elle espérait froid, tandis qu'au fond d'elle-même se bousculaient des centaines d'émotions à la vue de la superbe serveuse.

-Non, reprit sans hésitation son interlocutrice.

Mais rien ne suivit cette déclaration.

Un second ange passa au dessus d'elles.

Finalement, la louve réussit à articuler quelques mots :

-Je... Je suis..., mais sous le regard scrutateur de Belle, elle ne parvint à continuer.

Décidant de profiter de la situation, Belle déclara :

-Tu es terriblement désolée de la peine que tu m'as infligée ?

Ruby la regarda d'un air surpris, puis dit d'un air penaud :

-Oui.

-Tellement désolée que tu serais prête à tout pour te faire pardonner ?

-Oui.

-Comme passer tes trois prochains jours libres avec moi ?

-Oui.

-Voire tous tes jours libres du mois ?

-Oui.

-Voire de l'année ?

-Oui. Ruby répondait alors presque machinalement, ne cherchant plus le sens des mots et n'écoutant que le son de la voix de Belle.

-Même si cela tombe un jour de pleine lune ?

-Ou... Quoi ?!

-Ruby.

Le ton n'appelait pas vraiment à la discussion et Belle, posant son index sous le menton de la jeune femme, lui releva doucement la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard de la brune. Elles frissonnèrent : cette plongée dans l'âme de l'autre ne les laissait pas indifférentes.

La louve fit un pas timide vers la bibliothécaire.

-Tu as conscience que je suis un loup, et une femme.

Belle rit doucement et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice :

-Pour le second point, j'avais effectivement remarqué. Mais...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car à cet instant, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Ruby.

-Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera ce que je ressens pour toi, murmura t-elle.

Les sens de la louve étaient submergés : ça avait d'abord été la vue, Belle était étourdissante de beauté dans cette jupe et ce simple chemisier, puis l'odorat et le goût presque au même instant.

Ses sens de loup lui faisaient parvenir des centaines d'informations sur l'odeur de Belle, et Ruby avait à peine eu le temps de noter l'absence de l'odeur de Gold que les lèvres de son amour se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes.

Elle était dans un brouillard de sensations où, paradoxalement, elle ressentait tout avec netteté.

Belle s'était légèrement écartée d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder, et plongeant une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans le regard océan, Ruby demanda doucement :

-Redis le encore.

Le visage de la bibliothécaire devint plus lumineux encore, et sans la lâcher des yeux une seule seconde, murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Ruby lui saisit les mains et les embrassa délicatement :

-Cette fois, je ne fuirai pas.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas Game of Thrones, l'emblème des Stark est un loup, et leur devise est "Winter is coming". On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Regina connaît beaucoup plus de choses sur le monde actuel qu'elle n'en laisse paraître.

Pour répondre à Spooky, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma et Regina s'embrassaient. Peut-être devrais je donner ma version de leur premier baiser un de ces jours? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Salut! Finalement, il se trouve que j'ai plus à dire que je ne le pensais sur ce qui va arriver à nos quatre héroïnes ^^ nous en sommes au quatrième chapitre et, sans trop m'avancer (encore une fois), je pense que ce sera l'avant dernier.

j'espère que vous apprécierez. bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Emma vit Regina, celle-ci affichait un air satisfait et presque joyeux. La brunette s'approcha à grands pas de la shérif.

« -Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda la blonde.

Elles se trouvaient non loin de la bibliothèque et Regina répondit avec un sourire :

-Je pense qu'il te suffira de savoir où se trouve Miss Lucas actuellement pour te faire une idée, répondit elle avec un signe de tête en direction du clocher qui surplombait le bâtiment.

Emma faillit se décrocher la mâchoire :

-Sérieux ? Elle a passé la nuit avec elle ?

-Peut-être pas au sens où tu l'entends, répondit l'ex-maire avec un coup d'œil qui en disait long, mais je suis pratiquement sûre que Miss Lucas n'est pas encore sortie de la bibliothèque.

-Comment as tu fait pour la convaincre ?

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas : il était vrai que Regina était très persuasive quand elle le désirait, mais Ruby avait semblé tellement déterminée à ne plus voir Belle...

-Je préfère que ça reste entre Miss Lucas et moi, dit la brunette en détournant les yeux.

Emma crut même apercevoir une légère rougeur sur les joues de l'ancienne maire, mais, diplomate, elle n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus.

-Je te laisse, tu as du travail !

Emma fit la moue, mais reconnaissant que Regina avait raison, s'en alla vers le poste de police.

La brunette, quant à elle, retourna chez elle et s'installa à son bureau, où elle s'appliqua à ranger des documents qu'elle avait déjà trié une dizaine fois.

Elle fut délivrée de sa tâche aussi ennuyante qu'inutile (mais il fallait bien s'occuper) par des coups frappés à la porte principale.

Pensant savoir de qui il s'agissait, un léger sourire passa sur son visage.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec énergie, mais ne se retrouva pas face à la personne à qui elle s'attendait. Moins brun, beaucoup moins beau, beaucoup moins femme et surtout immensément plus maléfique que la louve à qui elle s'attendait.

« -Rumple, bougonna t-elle presque.

-Bonjour ma chère, fit-il avec un sourire, celui qui sonnait si faux et qui donnait des frissons à Regina. Je dérange, peut-être ?

-Oui, en effet, répondit l'ex-maire d'un ton sec.

-C'est fort regrettable, car je ne compte néanmoins pas repartir sans ce que je suis venu chercher.

La jeune femme se tendit :

-Et qu'es tu venu chercher chez moi ?

Il la fixa d'un air sérieux :

-Des réponses à mes questions.

La brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, relevant légèrement le menton, dans une attitude qui rappelait qui elle avait été pendant bon nombre d'années.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je te donner des réponses ? Qui plus est à des questions dont je ne connais même pas la nature ?

Le vieil homme afficha cette fois-ci un sourire carnassier, qui expliquait fort bien à lui seul son surnom de crocodile.

-Parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as promis de ne plus utiliser la magie, et qui sait, je pourrais peut-être m'arranger pour qu'un certain spectre revienne de là où tu l'as envoyé ? Ou ta chère Miss Swan pourrait être la prochaine cible ?

L'ex reine pâlit à la mention de la shérif, mais s'efforça de raisonner :

-Tu ne ferais pas de mal à la mère biologique de ton petit fils.

Joignant ses mains paumes ouvertes, le sorcier admit :

-Certes. Mais toi, je n'aurai pas ce scrupule.

Regina poussa un soupir et demanda finalement :

-Que veux tu savoir, lutin ?

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Belle pendant que nous étions à Neverland ?

Regina arqua un sourcil et répliqua :

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir, puisque j'y étais aussi ?

Intérieurement, elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que son habileté à mentir ne l'ait pas quittée.

Mais le Ténébreux n'en avait pas fini :

-Tu sais quelque chose. Tu sais pourquoi elle m'a quitté.

-Tout le monde finit par te quitter Rumple. Tu fais fuir toute personne qui te connaît trop bien, par la noirceur de ton âme, répondit l'ex-reine d'un ton froid.

Elle sut qu'elle avait touché juste quand le léger sourire en coin qu'arborait jusqu'alors le sorcier disparut.

À court de répliques, il s'en alla sans un mot.

La brunette attendit d'avoir refermé la porte pour se laisser aller à son soulagement.

Elle songea néanmoins qu'il faudrait que Belle et Ruby échappent à la colère du Ténébreux, et à cette pensée, frissonna. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que la louve tant attendue par Regina arriva. Elle tentait avec difficulté de dissimuler un sourire béat que l'ex-maire ne lui avait jamais vu et qui la fit sourire.

« -Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez passé la journée chez elle ? fit Regina d'un ton amusé.

-Pour qui me prenez vous ! Me croyez vous donc capable d'accaparer ainsi l'appartement d'une jeune fille alors que je viens de lui prendre son cœur ? répliqua Ruby, faussement outrée.

-Je vous crois capable de beaucoup de choses, Miss Lucas, rétorqua Regina, les yeux pétillants. Suivez moi, ajouta t-elle en refermant la porte derrière la serveuse.

Elle conduisit celle-ci dans une petite pièce cachée dont l'accès se situait derrière le miroir de son bureau.

La louve écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'endroit : la pièce était sombre, froide et l'air y était très sec. Trois petites étagères de bois ancien s'alignaient devant elles, supportant une cinquantaine de fioles en tout genre.

La serveuse murmura :

-Et moi qui pensais que l'autre était le seul à avoir autant de stock.

-Oh, croyez moi, il en a bien plus que moi. De plus, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, la plupart de ces potions sont bien trop vieilles pour être encore efficaces, dit Regina d'un ton sérieux.

Elle s'approcha de l'étagère du milieu et saisit une petite fiole de couleur vert sapin, qui semblait contenir un liquide argenté, qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme.

-Confiez ceci à Miss French dès ce soir. Si jamais la nuit de la pleine lune, elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'elle lance ce produit sur vous.

-Quel effet ça a ? demanda la louve, guère rassurée à l'idée de se faire lancer dessus le contenu d'une fiole douteuse.

-Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est qu'il n'arrivera strictement rien à Miss French si elle utilise cette potion, répondit l'ex-maire d'un ton mystérieux. De plus, les effets s'estomperont à l'aube, quand la Lune aura disparu, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète.

-comment pouvez vous être sûre que le contenu de cette fiole est encore efficace, si tant d'autres ici ne le sont plus ?

Regina fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils : elle comprenait les craintes de Ruby, mais commençait à prendre tous ces questionnements pour un manque de confiance.

Elle répondit néanmoins le plus calmement qu'elle put :

-Cette potion est conçue pour avoir un très longue durée de conservation. Je m'en suis également servie il y a seulement quelques mois, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à ce sujet.

La serveuse lui demanda, étonnée :

-Vous avez déjà eu affaire à quelqu'un comme moi ?

L'ex-maire eut un autre de ces sourires mystérieux dont elle avait le secret :

-Cette potion n'est pas prévue exclusivement pour les loup-garous.

Ruby aurait voulu la questionner encore, mais sentit qu'elle aurait été plus qu'impolie à harceler son interlocutrice, quand celle-ci s'était montrée si attentionnée à son égard. Elle décida de faire confiance à l'ancienne reine.

La jeune femme quitta la maison, non sans avoir remercié la brunette qui l'avait aidée.

Une fois son service terminé, elle irait retrouver Belle et lui confier la fiole.

* * *

J'avoue que j'ai parfois du mal à fixer le ton entre Regina et Emma (vouvoiement ou tutoiement? ), il n'y a pas cette difficulté en anglais, et c'est tellement pratique! Donc, qu'en pensez vous, le tutoiement ne fait-il pas trop bizarre?

à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


End file.
